


Jun Bless You

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was amused by Shichifuku Jun's daily words of fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jun Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> They're talking about [this](http://www.meiji.co.jp/sweets/chocolate/kinotake/40th/archive/). Thanks to Hikaru for the help. :p

Sho was on his laptop all evening. It wasn’t a weird sight for Jun since the guy would always do that every time he doesn’t have work to do. What annoyed Jun was that ever since five minutes ago, that guy had stopped being serious and he laughed at his laptop screen instead. It was also something that was unusual for Sho actually, he watched funny videos on Youtube all the time when he needed short breaks from doing his work, but that time his laugh was just not normal.

“What are you watching?” Jun finally decided to ask, his own curiosity beat him.

“Nothing,” Sho answered with a giggle, clicking somewhere on his laptop and tried to put on his serious face back.

Well, that was weird, Jun thought. Sho was never a man with secret. At least not for Jun. Sho would usually share every funny video he found amusing to the point that Jun even had to actually say ‘no, thanks, Sho kun, I don’t want to know what that is, really’. That never stopped Sho, though. He kept telling Jun every other time when he found anything funny that amused him. Even though Jun would only scoff at how absurd the things were for him.

So when Sho laughed so hard and seemed to be so amused but refused to share it, Jun found it highly suspicious. Jun stood up and walked to Sho’s desk. He could see the screen of Sho’s laptop and it was all work. Although, Sho didn’t look like he was concentrating on the work because he kept scoffing while biting his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Jun tried to read the text on the screen but it’s only about the Tokyo Olympic logo which had been a big issue recently. With some foreign company claimed that the logo was plagiarized from their logo and whatnot. Jun didn’t really understand. But he was sure that Sho’s amused held back laughter had nothing to do with it.

“I said nothing,” Sho insisted, hands on the laptop’s track pad, hovering the pointer over some sentences. He took a deep breath and seemed to be reading it for a while, nodding his head along.

Jun found that Sho had decided to go back to work and went back to the sofa. Probably he was just watching some stupid lame-ass videos that even he was embarrassed to admit, moreover show to Jun.

Just when Jun’s ass touched the soft surface of the sofa, Sho was back to laughing again. He even laughed louder that time, his whole body shaking and his hand hitting his thigh.

“Sho!” Jun scolded. He never saw Sho getting that amused before and it started to make him worried.

Sho ignored Jun, though. He kept laughing while clicking his laptop some more.

And that was when Jun heard it. The chiming sound out of Sho’s laptop. He furrowed his brows, didn’t believe what he just heard. But it couldn’t be anything else, he thought as he walked to behind Sho once again.

Sho was startled and tried to hide what he was watching but his panic didn’t help him. He only managed to close a part of it. Jun didn’t even need to look twice to know what that was. Sho was reading the words of good fortune from the Gods. Or actually, the Juns.

“Just what the hell are you doing?” Jun said with a tired voice.

“Reading some wise words from the Juns,” Sho replied, finally gave up then that he was caught hot-handed.

“It wasn’t supposed to be funny,” Jun said, he started to feel uncomfortable.

“I know. I was laughing at the photos, actually,” Sho clicked one of the dates and burst out laughing again.

Jun pouted and walked back to the sofa. “That’s not funny,” he said again.

Sho, still so attached to his laptop, didn’t realize the sulky tone on Jun’s voice. He kept clicking and laughing. Jun huffed. His boyfriend is so weird, he thought.

“Look, they say today I’ll be blessed by the Jun of art and knowledge,” Sho pointed on the screen.

Of course, Sho, you just had to point out on the woman God.

“Stop it, it’s embarrassing, really,” Jun sighed, why do I love you again?

“Hey, it’s really funny I swear!” Sho still didn’t tear his gaze from his laptop.

Jun clicked his tongue, “Whatever, do as you please,” Jun said then walked to the bedroom.

Only by then Sho realized that he had gotten himself into a serious trouble, so he called out. Jun stopped walking when he heard it.

“If you hate it so much, what do you say about Matsumoto Jun giving me the blessing?” Sho said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jun didn’t get what Sho mean at first, but they weren’t together for so long for nothing. He scoffed and resumed his walk to the bedroom.

“Jun! Come ooon,” Sho whined at Jun’s reaction.

“If you don’t come here soon, you can go and bless yourself,” Jun shouted from the bedroom.

Sho heard that and jerked on his seat. He hastily saved the work he had done for the day and shut his laptop off. He ran to the bedroom just in time before Jun closed and locked the door. He grinned at Jun when he managed to get himself in.

“Please, Matsumoto Jun sama, bless me,” Sho said sheepishly.

“You’re so unattractive, you know that, right?” Jun replied.

Sho kept his grin and nodded.

“Like, so ugly and so weird and such a dork,” Jun continued.

Sho frowned at that. He didn’t like it when Jun called him names like that. He tried to say something about it but the next thing he knew, Jun’s lips were on his lips and his back was hitting the bed, Jun hovering atop of him.

“So, you know, you really do need my blessing,” Jun broke the kiss to whisper the words directly to Sho’s ear.

Sho grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He loved his life. So much.


End file.
